


Stony Doodles

by Bleakloft



Series: Arts [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Art, Hydra!Steve/Director!Tony, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleakloft/pseuds/Bleakloft
Summary: Just some Stony doodles.Feel free to give me ideas of what to draw!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Arts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099184
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hydra!Steve/Director!Tony


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this idea that Tony goes back in time and meets Steve (Who is King Arthur). 
> 
> Probably never write it so here’s the image.


	4. Chapter 4




End file.
